The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Magnetostrictive displacement transducer assemblies are typically mounted to industrial equipment for use in sensing displacement of a machine part or displacement of a level sensing float. Magnetostrictive displacement electronics are typically enclosed in a housing mounted to a machine or a tank. As the range of applications of magnetostrictive displacement transducers expands, there is a desire to sample displacement at lower displacement jitter levels. The jitter is a small rapid variation in a measured displacement. Displacement is measured as a function of a sonic time delay interval along a magnetostrictive element. The end of the time delay interval is determined by a transducer output burst voltage crossing a nominally fixed bias voltage level. Both the bias voltage level and the transducer output burst voltage include noise. The noise causes a measurement of the end of the time delay interval to jitter excessively. Jitter can be masked by circuit damping, however, damping undesirably limits a response speed of the displacement measurement. There is a desire for a stable, low jitter displacement measurement that is not excessively slowed by damping in a magnetostrictive displacement transducer assembly.